Can't I even Dream?
by TheGirlInTheMentalHospital
Summary: Make this pain disappear. My one and only Prince Charming. And still I wonder, Why can't I even...Dream." Dana/Angry Princess song one-shot. Hints of Jackal/Angry Princess if you squint. Vocaloid song.


**Yet another Vocaloid/13 Ghosts one-shot. This one is all about the Angry Princess, Dana Newman. **

**Hints of Ryan/Dana, Jackal/Angry Princess**

**Song: Can't I even Dream? by Vocaloid. **

**Can't I even Dream?**

Dana sat in her cube, cutting her arm as she kept silent throughout the noise the other ghosts were making. She ignored the lewd comments The Jackal made toward her, laughing crazily while The Torn Prince told him to shut it. This only caused more crazed giggles and laughter from the insane man.

She never really learned any of the others names. Never really bothered to do so. She mostly kept to herself, on occasion of yelling at the Jackal to shut up and go fall off a cliff. Also to tell The Bound Woman to go get raped by the Jackal for she cared just to make the stupid teen to stop mocking and jeering at her. Honestly, that girl got what she deserved!

Cutting her upper arm, Dana watched the blood trickle down her limb, a sudden sadness and sorrow in her eyes. Recalling memories of her life before she took it away and how she longed to find the one person she waited for so long but never showed up.

Someone who she never got the chance to meet again. Leaving her heart broken and shattered.

It was at that time she could no longer dream.

After how many hours or so, everyone had gone quiet. No one spoke to each other. All lost in their thoughts.

Dana, not really one to actually speak or say anything at all, began to hum a haunting melody. She paid no attention to anyone, merely closed her eyes continued to hum. No one noticed her at first but it was she began to sing, a haunting, beautiful voice that stunned everyone as she sang, oblivious to them.

"_Desperate and so lonely_

_I look for you _

_And left behind _

_All that I ever longed for_

_Oh,_

_The wind screams through my ears like a banshee_

_Freezing chill_

_A pain that will forever haunt me"_

Dana continued to sing, captivating the ghosts with her voice that sounded like a fallen angel, broken and lost on the Earth.

"_Yet I have made it here_

_Running through all the fear_

_The sadness in my heart_

_Retains the pain_

_And if I fall _

_I learned_

_That I may not return_

_None of my love remains_

_Yet I have made it here_

_Make this pain disappear_

_My one and only Prince Charming_

_And still I wonder _

_Why can't I even dream…" _

Dana seemed to be in a trance, eyes idled. She created more cuts along her body, blood pooling down below. Her mind falling into madness that she had long since tried to suppress, ever since she let it take over that resulted in her death. All for the person who had captured her heart and allowed it to break into tiny pieces, scattering all over the floor. And, no matter how many times she tried to pick them up and put them back together, she ends up cutting herself, just like a knife. Blood pooling down around her.

"_Tears fall like a rainstorm_

_I barely see_

_A twisted grin_

_Broken within_

_Am I am going crazy_

_And yet I have made it here_

_Holding this love my dear_

_Bearing the weight of it on my knees_

_And if I scream your name_

_It's not returned the same_

_I beg forget me please" _

By then, all of the ghosts were staring intently on Dana, seeing her as a shadow of what she once was. The beauty she that she still has. All but a broken doll who seeks to be perfect, only to end up breaking ever so more and falling into the dark depths of insanity.

"_And yet I have made it here_

_Make this pain disappear_

_My one and only Prince Charming_

_And still I wonder_

_Why can't I even_

_And still I wondered why can't I even…" _

Dana soon fell to her side on the floor, far away eyes staring ahead as she tried to close her eyes and sleep but found that she can't. The dead never sleep. And so, even in death, she can't go to the place everyone goes to when they sleep.

"_Dream." _

She laid there, lost in her dazed state as she remained deaf to the voices calling out for her, blind by the concerned eyes looking at her, one particular pair of yellow eyes that were full of madness and insanity before, now have concern and worry in them. She remained mute, no longer singing her sad, lovely voice. She only wanted one thing and was denied of it no matter what she did.

To Dream.


End file.
